The Amulets
Battle Bears: The Amulets is a fanfic created by DoABarrelRoll and is planned to consist of sections which are divided into 5 seasons which are divided into 5 chapters, which are divided 3 parts. I will start copying down chapters later today Section 1: The Gods Prologue: Life, Death, and Intelligence There were two warriors, Life and Death. This was long ago, before you could live or die. But Life and Death were special, they had magical amulets with the powers of life and death, but life was not satisfied with his powers, he could create life, but not intelligence, so he forged a new amulet, and gave it to his daughter, Intelligence. But Then Death found out about the new amulet and he wanted it, so he went to kill Life, but killed himself in the process. So Intelligence took the three amulets and sent them through time, hoping they would be lost forever, but eventually twenty trillion years later they chose wearers. Season 1: War Over Lies Chapter 1 Part 1: Smarter Than The Average Bear Cole was smart, very smart, but always sad, his parents were dead and he and his 2 brothers were separated at age 12, for being too powerful or something. All he had to remember his family was this strange amulet, he always wore it, and when he was near people, they seemed smarter too Cole: (Just getting back from work) Hey WRAITH, find anything? Wired Robotic Artificial Intelligence Test Humanoid (WRAITH for short) was an AI built by Cole to be his companion but he had recently been used to try to track down Cole's brothers WRAITH: Yes, Thomas the Magical Bringer of Life, as he calls himself matches the DNA of your brother, Thomas. Cole: REALLY!!!, Where is he?!?!?!?! WRAITH: Battle Bear City Cole: Pack your bags, we're heading there now! Chapter 1 Part 2: Reunion Cole: Hey! Are you Thomas the Magical Bringer of Life? Thomas: Hurry up, I got a show in thirty minutes! Cole: My name's C... Thomas: (Sees Cole's amulet) (Pulls out phone) cancel my show In A Coffee Shop Thomas: Where have you been all this time?!?!?! Cole: Living on my ship in space Thomas: oh Cole: Do you still have your amulet? Thomas: Of course, I keep it with me at all times As they compare Thomas's Beetle in Amber Amulet to Cole's Crossed Swords Amulets, both amulets start to heat up, several dead bodies rise from the ground and Thomas pulls a random chalkboard down from nowhere and starts writing complicated equations, the entire thing ends after about five minutes Thomas: Wait the legends must be true, I was right, that must mean we're... Cole: Wait what, legends what? Thomas: You've never heard the Legend of the Amulets Cole: Um, No Thomas: Let me show you my house At Thomas' House Thomas: I'm not just a magician, in my spare time I've been studying legends, to try to find out how my amulet gives me my powers over life, so anyways, the Legend of the Amulets, right, so there are supposedly these three amulets, one with power over life, one death, and one intelligence, but the intelligence one can also conjure weapons and other tech, so anyways, when the amulets get near each other, they are supposed to be able to share each others powers, and after what just happened I believe that I have the Life one and you have the Intelligence one Cole: So I can just make a weapon appear out of thin air? Thomas: Try it Cole: OK WRAITH: COLE!!! I found a DNA match for Zane in a shuttle heading to Battle Bears Tower right now!!! Chapter 1 Part 3: The Tower Shuttle: (Lands In Hanger) Battle Bear Guard: Lord Zane, your here, Captain Riggs is waiting in his office. Zane: Good, NOW DIE!!! BB Guard: (Dies) Zane: (Starts shooting Death Bolts at everyone in the room) All The Dead Bodies in the Room: (Get brought back to life then have there intelligence restored) Zane: You should not have come here brothers (Shoots a Death Bolt into the shadows) Cole: (Steps out of the shadows and deflects the death bolt with his sword) Zane: Ha, fool, you made a mistake coming here, this entire place is going to blow up in 5 minutes! Thomas: (Steps out of shadows) But you'll die with it! Zane: I do not fear death, I AM DEATH!!! (Shoots 50,000 death bolts at Thomas and Cole) Thomas: (Creates a life field around the that destroys the Death Bolts) Cole: (Conjure gun and shoots at Zane) Zane: (Dives toward Thomas and Cole) All Three: (suddenly crumple on the ground when they all get close to each other then float up in the air and start talking in voices that are not theirs) Life: It's been too long old friend Death: The only thing that's been too long is your existence Intelligence: Stop! The only way to get through this is to unite Death: I'm Afraid that's not possib... Tower: (Explodes) Several Hours Later Cole, Thomas, and Zane: (Wake up in the wreckage of the explosion to see a strange symbol engraved in their arm, they all notice that the symbol is the shape of their amulet) Strange Voice in All of Their Heads: The Three Will Meet When The Tower Dies Engaged In Battle, A War Over Lies Separated They Fail United They Prevail If Success is not Imminent, It's The End of Days If Their Mission's to Fail, All Life Pays Zane: Um... I'm just gonna go now (Disappears) Chapter 2 Part 1: The Team 24 Hours After The Tower Explosion Stranger: Hey you, are you the one from the Tower? Cole: NO!!! I'm not answering any more questions! I told you all I know, I was just inside the tow... Stranger: No, I'm not with the police, I'm here to ask you if you want to join the Battle Bears. Cole: Don't you have a tower to be fixing?!?! Battle Bear: We only have 4 members left, plus your brother and your robot already joined. Cole: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine At The Battle Bears Temporary HQ Cole: Why didn't you tell me before joining a dying army?!?! WRAITH: It seemed necessary for survival Thomas: Plus they have free taquitos! Cole: OOOH TAQIUITOS!!!! Chapter 2 Part 2: Elite Battle Bear: Okay recruits, here's the team, this is Astoria, and I'm Oliver, there you've met the team, Now everyone is promoted to the highest rank Oliver: Now, Cole, you said you needed us to help you with something? Cole: We need help tracking down my brother Za... Oliver: Thomas already told me Cole: So where do we start looking? WRAITH: hmm, where would an evil warlord possessed by the spirit of death go after destroying the HQ of the most powerful army in the galaxy? Thomas: Home? Cole: It's worth a shot At the Original House of Cole, Thomas, and Zane Cole: Hello? Thomas: Zane? WRAITH: Anyone? Voice coming from another room: Gah, you found me! The Battle Bears: (Run into room) Zane: (Not really there but on a computer screen) Ha HA!!! You fools! All The Exits: (Shut) Poison Gas: (Starts flowing into room) Cole: Start searching, there has to be a way out! Zane: Ah, but I'm afraid there's not, but, I'll let you live if you come to the Temple of Death to discuss certain amulets that you have Cole: Fine, Deal Zane: Very Well Poison Gas: (Stops flowing into room) Doors: (Open) Zane's Computer Screen: (Goes Blank) Thomas: The Temple of Death, that sounds like a perfect place for a trap Cole: I know but it's the only way we can get to him WRAITH: Not true, I analyzed his surroundings on the screen and he appeared to be in some sort of arctic base Cole: okay but I want to go there anyways Chapter 2 Part 3 The Temple Of Death Cole: This is the place Cole and Thomas: (Walk in) Zane: Ah there you are, welcome (Steps too close to Thomas and Cole and all three faint then rise up again with glowing white eyes and talk in the strange voices that they spoke in at the tower) Death: There will be know explosion to save you this time! Life: Really, cause the longer we stay here, the more energy builds up, and pretty soon your temple will be no more Intelligence: You know what, if you two are just gonna fight, Then I'm leaving Cole's Body: (Returns to normal and drops to the ground) Death: How did she do that, I can't leave this body!?!?!?!?!? Life: The owner of the body must have allowed her to leave Death: Whatever, Time To Die!!! (Shoots a Super Mega Ultra Massive Death Bolt of Eternal and Infinite Death at Life but misses hits hits the ground) Temple and 20 miles around it: (Explodes) A Long Amount of Time Later Cole: (Wakes up in an empty field where the Chapter 2 Part 3 The Temple Of Death (Renamed) Cole: This is the place Cole and Thomas: (Walk in) Zane: Ah there you are, welcome (Steps too close to Thomas and Cole and all three faint then rise up again with glowing white eyes and talk in the strange voices that they spoke in at the tower) Death: There will be know explosion to save you this time! Life: Really, cause the longer we stay here, the more energy builds up, and pretty soon your temple will be no more Intelligence: You know what, if you two are just gonna fight, Then I'm leaving Cole's Body: (Returns to normal and drops to the ground) Death: How did she do that, I can't leave this body!?!?!?!?!? Life: The owner of the body must have allowed her to leave Death: Whatever, Time To Die!!! (Shoots a Super Mega Ultra Massive Death Bolt of Eternal and Infinite Death at Life but misses hits hits the ground) Temple and 20 miles around it: (Explodes) A Long Amount of Time Later Cole: (Wakes up in an empty field where the tower once stood) Chapter 3 Part 1: Lost Cole had been wandering for about 19 miles, his goal was to get to the city which he could see off in the distance Cole (Upon reaching the BB Temporary HQ): Anyone? Oliver? Astoria? Thomas? Zane: None of them are here. Cole: I thought you were against us. Zane: I am, but we didn't get to finish our conversation at the temple. Cole: We didn't get to start it. WRAITH: I'm still here (makes missile launchers pop out of his back, and miniguns out of his arms) Zane: (Disappears) Cole: Did you find that Arctic Base yet? WRAITH: Not quite yet, but I've narrowed it down to 5 candidates. Cole: I'll start checking them tomorrow, any news on the others WRAITH: Nope, I woke up and nobody was here. Strange Voice in Cole's Head: Go to the third base first. Meanwhile Thomas: So your sure, there were no evil warlords in here? Arcticorp Worker: Yes, I'm sure! Thomas: Who owns your company? Arcticorp Worker: Just last week, we were bought by Zane Co. Chapter 3 Part 2: Huggables Cole woke up to the worst sound in his life "Hug Me" Cole: I thought H.I.P was dead WRAITH: Someone must've found out the DNA formula for huggable plants (Starts shooting huggables with wrist mounted miniguns) Cole: I'm gonna go find who did this, you stay here and guard the base. (Runs outside to see the city in flames and infested with huggables) Meanwhile Thomas: Get off me (Pushing away several dozen huggables) (Explosion) The explosion reveals a secret exit Thomas: Dives Through the secret exit Meanwhile Zane: (Appears out of nowhere) Cole: Why do you keep doing this Zane: Doing what? Cole: Just appearing then leaving Zane: Mainly just to taunt you, and let you know that, even when you do find my base, which you will, I will always escape. Cole: Any idea why these huggables are here Zane: Strange, it happens right after I discover the DNA formula for huggables HA HA HA!!! but anyways, I came here to show you this security footage from the tower, (pulls out HDTV from nowhere) On HDTV All Three: (suddenly crumple on the ground when they all get close to each other then float up in the air and start talking in voices that are not theirs) Life: It's been too long old friend Death: The only thing that's been too long is your existence Intelligence: Stop! The only way to get through this is to unite Death: I'm Afraid that's not possib... Tower: (Explodes) Zane: Also, this footage from the Temple of Death On HDTV Death: There will be know explosion to save you this time! Life: Really, cause the longer we stay here, the more energy builds up, and pretty soon your temple will be no more Intelligence: You know what, if you two are just gonna fight, Then I'm leaving Cole's Body: (Returns to normal and drops to the ground) Death: How did she do that, I can't leave this body!?!?!?!?!? Life: The owner of the body must have allowed her to leave Death: Whatever, Time To Die!!! (Shoots a Super Mega Ultra Massive Death Bolt of Eternal and Infinite Death at Life but misses hits hits the ground) Temple and 20 miles around it: (Explodes) Cole: What was that? Zane: (Puts away HDTV) Life, Death, and Intelligence. Oh and also, you mark, from the tower, is gone. Cole: (Looks down at his arm to see that Zane was right, his mark was gone, but then looks up to see that Zane was gone, and so were all the huggables) Season 2: The Jouney of Zane Season 3: The End of Days Season 4: Armies of Infinity Season 5: The End of the Wraith of the Gods Section 2: Alone Season 1: Bound Season 2: War Season 3: Intelligence Season 4: Cryo Season 5: Revenge Section 3: Betrayed Prolouge: Endscape's Fall '' Cole stood back to back to back with Zane, how could that be, Zane was dead. He shuddered at the memory of his brother's dead on the ground, they were shooting at an unknown enemy who seemed to be very close to killing them. Zane got hit in the chest and fell over, Cole didn't see the one enemy behind him and he fell over too, shortly after there awas a massive explosion, so big it covered the entire planet. "This is the near future if you do not change it"'' Season 1: Armageddon Season 2: A War Against Self Season 3: Fallen Heroes Season 4: Fight For Your Life Season 5: The Brink of Total Anihilation Section 4: Timescape Season 1: Bloodwrath Season 2: Undone Season 3: Unite Season 4: Eternal Fury Season 5: Earthsplit